High school, Vikings VS Dragons
by Evil Ball of Fluff
Summary: The How To Train Your Dragon gang are a bunch of foot ball loving high schoolers. Hiccup especially, but his dad never let him play or try or for the team, until now. He was finally going to get the chance to try out for the Vikings! Hiccup/toothless


Disclaimer- I do not own, How To Train Your Dragon.

This is a story that has been sitting in the back of my mind for a while since seeing the movie. So I finally decided to just write it. It's the How To Train Your Dragon modern day high school version. I don't know far I will get with this, but either way I know a somewhat long story.

Xxx

Chapter 1 – doomed!

Xxx

Hiccup sat at his desk sighing in boredom; class was dragging on and on and on, seemingly to never end. What was worse, it was only the second day of his freshman year in high school and he still had 240 days to go. There was a plus side to this year however; his father was finally letting him try out for the football team. Ever since he was little all his father would talk about is football, well the Vikings in particular. His dad was the star quarter back for the Vikings when he was in high school and he followed them ever since he graduated. When he was in Jr. high school his father never listened to him when he said wanted to try out.

Another sigh tore from his lips as he watched the second hand on the clock tick away slowly. It was his first class of the day and he was only ten minutes in. He dropped his head to his desk and moaned in as if in pain. It wasn't so much that he hated school or anything like that; no he had always been an amazing student. Every year he had entered the science and math fairs the school held and every time he would walk away with a medal or certificate for winning. Of course that wouldn't impress his father. The only thing he could do that would make his dad proud would be becoming quarter back of the Vikings and leading them in a victorious game against their rivals the Dragons. Hiccup stared up at the black board imagining him self in the dragons brown and green uniform standing in the middle of the field cameras flashing people cheering.

"Pssssst. Hiccup."

Hiccup shook and lifted his head and turned to look at the boy sitting next to him. Fishlegs was a fairly new friend that he had met during the school's orientation. He was actually nerdier then he was well at lest he thought the boy was, he randomly spouted out facts about high school football players. That didn't bother him; he was just as nerdy as Fishlegs. "What?" He whispered back.

"Ya wanna hang out at my place after school and watch some football movies?" He asked with a hopeful look on his face.

Hiccup just shrugged his shoulder. "Sure why not. I'll just have to call my dad." He whispered back

"You thing he would give me his autograph!?" He partially yelled with a hopeful look on his face.

Hiccup just sighed again and banged his head against the desk as his new friend fan girled over his father.

"Mr. Haddock, Mr. Ingerner would yee pay attention. I'm giving ya lads safety information you wouldn't want to end up looseing an arm and a leg like me. This is shop class and it's dangerous." Mr. belch said as he hobbled over to where Hiccup was sitting.

"Sorry Gobbler."

"I know lad, I'm sorry lad this is important, you and your friend there have dentition with me later." He said as he patted Hiccup's head and went back to the board to cover the rest of the materials.

Hiccup hung his head, he could here the sniggers and laugh's from the back of the class room. He loved his uncle Gobbler but did he really need to treat him like a little kid in the middle of class. He would never get a girlfriend at this rate. He stared into space until the bell rang and left the room to his next class.

Xxx

It was lunchtime and hiccup hurried to the cafiteria. Fishlegs was going to introduce him to his friends during lunch and he couldn't wait. He never actually had any friends, he was kind of a loner.

"Hiccup over here!" Fishlegs called from the lunch line.

Hiccup looked and spotted him and waved "Hey" He called as he walked him.

Fishlegs watched him for a few moments. "What's wrong?"

"Nervous." Hiccup whispered

"Don't be, my friends love all things football and as long as you love it then I'm sure you will get along fine." He said pileing food onto his tray. He paid and walked over to a table in the back of the cafeteria with his lunch Hiccup followed behind him.

Xxx

"Hey guys." Fishlegs said as he sat down next to a strong beefy looking boy with his lunch. " This is Hiccup." He said pointing to his new friend.

"Hi" Hiccup said giving a small wave as four pairs of eyes stared at him giving him a once over.

"Who this toothpick." The beefy boy next to Fishlegs said sneering at him.

" Snotlout." A pretty girl sitting next to Snotlout said elbowing him in the stomach.

" ouch, Astrid. What was that for?"

"At least give the new kid a chance. He's not that wimpy looking I've seen worse." Se said rooling her eyes.

" do you play." Said a boy from across the table.

" Football dummy." Said the girl sitting next to him

" He knew that idiot."

"No he didn't, look at the boy he's clueless."

"uh." Hiccup said staring at the fighting twins. They kept flinging back and forth ignoring him to punch and kick each other.

"Ignore them, Ruffnut and Tuffnut fight all the time, sit down." Said Astrid said

Hiccup sat down next to the fighting twins and across from Fishlegs, he sat watching his friend tear into his lunch until a hand waved in front of his face. "hu."

" You sure space out a lot." Astrid said. " I asked if you have ever played football before."

"um. . . well not really. I mean I know how to play I just never played on a team before."

"What a loser." Snotlout said laughing, the twins joining him.

"Hey leave him alone." Fishlegs yelled at Snotlout. " I bet you guys don't know this but Hiccup is the son of the great Stoick the vast. The best quarterback the Vikings have ever had."

" So, his poor old man, he must be so disappointed he has such a wimp for a son."

"Shut up!" Hiccup yelled red in the face. " I can play foot ball just fine and I'll see you at the tryouts on Friday, I'm going to be the next quarter back for the Vikings you'll see." He sad as he ran from the cafeteria he could hear the loud laughter from behind him.

Xxx

Oh Gobbler, what am I going to do." hiccup said as he banged his head on the desk.

"You're going to stop banging your head for one lad. You're going to dent me desks. You should talk to your big friend lad maybe he would help ya. "

"Yeah right. He left me to be picked on while he ate." Hiccup sighed.

" That's too bad lad I was hoping for the best this time lad."

"I just have no luck with friends." Hiccup slumped over the desk. "now on Friday I'm stuck on tryouts dad is going to be there and I'm going to look like a fool in front of him. Gobbler you're the coach can't you say I'm UN fit to play."

"Sorry lad, but your dad would be able to tell if I was lying." He said patting hiccups head. He rustled through his pockets and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and handed it to hiccup. " Here lad, this is a pass to the field in-between the high schools so you can get some practice in. You might want to go when nobody is there lad. The other Schools practice there since it's the only practice field for the football teams."

"Thanks Gobbler." Hiccup said smiling.

"Yee can go now, there probably won't be any one there from west but the eastern dragons practice on the field at weird times." Gobbler called as hiccup raced out of the classroom.

Xxx

Hiccup walked the path from the back of the school towards the joined field. The reason he was weary of the field is that it's shared with there rival school. West Burk High and East Burk High were two high schools that were placed right next to each other. Who ever designed it that was crazy! And, he really didn't want to run into any of the Dragons players they were a really tough lot especially there quarterback Night Fury. His name was even frightening.

As he climbed the hill he heard yelling. He looked over the field and spotted him Night, just the person he didn't want to run into. He was throwing footballs down the field. He looked frustrated for some reason. It looked like something was wrong with his left leg. He went to turn around and get out of there before he was spotted but as luck would have it he tripped and fell. " ouch." He said as he rubbed his knee. He stood up shakily and wobbled a little.

"Well well, what do we have here."

Hiccup turned around and there stood an angry Night.

Xxx

End of Chapter one

AN-I'm looking for a beta and won't be updating until I find one. If any one is instead just send me a message.


End file.
